Hold Your Breath
by Aschenhimmel
Summary: It is just a crush. A stupid crush. Or so they think. And getting it tangled with laconic lord knights, childish princes, mysterious gunslingers, politics, uptight ancient families and whathaveyou can prove to be very, very interesting. [3rd Chapter Up]
1. Hold Your Breath

"Hold Your Breath"

by Aizhen Aschenhimmel

Disclaimer: We'll state this flat (as in Hammerfalled flat) to avoid redundancy. I don't own RO, no matter how much I adore it.

Chapter 1: Hold Your Breath

Byalan Cave.

Beneath the pleasant, scenic surface surrounded by the endless blue sea was an extensive labyrinth of damp, torch lit tunnels filled with cold water and inhabited by creatures of different kinds and temperaments. Some, like the crab-like vadons and translucent marinas, were placid and unthreatening.

And others were like this.

"Ah! Never saw that-!"

"Don't move too much Aza, I might cut your leg!"

Several quick slashes, and all but her friend's right arm were free. Severed tentacles writhed madly in the riverbed, splashing water around. Cathaline Amarre wasted no time. Rushing through the knee-deep water, ignoring the sharp tendrils cutting past her leg, she fluidly cleaved the hydra into halves. In a burst of greenish, sap-like liquid that tainted the water in an eerie color, it collapsed into a mushy heap of plant material, its tentacles drifting in the lazy river flow.

"Lovely," her mage companion whispered grimly, still sitting on the riverbed with the water reaching to her chest. She was drenched all over, the ends of her hair dripping, and there was a lonely, unmoving tentacle on her lap, but she barely noticed. She had been surprised by the attack, and the shock was still in the process of wearing off.

"You alright?" Cathaline asked, concern apparent in her face and tone as she approached the mage.

"Do not worry," Azariel Savoir assured her. There were reddish welts on where the hydra's tendrils had wrapped themselves when it dragged her down to the riverbed, but otherwise she was fine. "But I suppose that absent-mindedness is not something I should cultivate."

The swordswoman gave her a wan smile. "Yeah, that would be bad." She offered a hand to the mage. The latter took it and Cathaline helped her to her feet. "Though I can't really blame you. It's your first time here." She ran a wet gloved hand through her damp hair, her face somewhat rueful. "Or maybe I shouldn't have suggested it in the first place?"

Azariel shook her head, grabbing the dead tentacle and throwing it away. "No. It is my fault, and you saved me." She smiled faintly at her best friend. "Thank you, Cath."

"Hey, I'm your tour guide here," Cathaline said with a larger, warmer grin, glad that her friend was all right. Then she became more serious. "You still wanna go deeper? Hydras are not the only mean things down there. The Izlude Tourism Board said there's a really bad case of...what did they call it..." The swordswoman donned a thoughtful expression. "Yeah, monster overpopulation or something."

"As long as we do not drown," the other young woman replied. "All is fine with me."

The swordswoman seemed to consider it for a moment, as though she still had her doubts, but she gave an enthusiastic nod. "Alright! If you say so, Lady Savoir"--Azariel rolled her eyes at the address--"Let's go!"

They reached a dilapidated staircase made of stone, its cracks and cobwebs telltale signs of its age. It descended straight into the silence-shrouded darkness.

"I suppose this is our rabbit hole," the mage murmured, looking at the stairway with something akin to distrust.

Cathaline chuckled. "So our tour ends here, eh?" She asked in a teasing manner.

The response was a frigid look. The swordswoman merely laughed, amused rather than taken aback.

"I'm just joking!" She said good-naturedly, patting the mage on the shoulder. The latter's expression remained carefully deadpan, but Cathaline knew better. They were best friends after all. "But we have to be careful, okay?" The mage merely nodded. Cathaline's shoulders slumped at her friend's display of apparent disinterest. "You know, that coolness of yours scares me."

The mage stared at her with expressionless eyes. "It is not my nature to scream my head off."

The other woman slapped her forehead in resignation. "Someday I'd like to have a sword as sharp as your scintillating sarcasm," she said with a sigh. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, yes."

"Sweetness alright! Into the unknown we go." A smile was clear in Cathaline's voice. "Hold your breath."

A/N: First off, big thanks to the people in the Oh Porings forums - they helped alot! Cookies to Tela and to her wicked band :) I have too many versions of this first chapter. How indecisive could I get? (sweatdrops) This is the shortest version, and I thought that this is better than the astonishingly long ones I wrote first. I hope that I laid out the personalities of these two decently - reviews about characterization are very, very much welcome. Thank you!


	2. Splash!

"Hold Your Breath"

by Aizhen Aschenhimmel

Disclaimer: The chopped hydra says, "Chapter 1, squish!"

Chapter 2: Splash!

"Alright," Cathaline said as her feet left the stone steps and hit the damp earth. Azariel stood behind her, looking around with a measure of wariness. "We're here. But we go deeper. There's nothing much around here but hydras, marinas, vadons and..." She almost rolled her eyes. "More hydras." _Barely interesting at all, _she mused, walking for a short distance. She thought of going as deep as the ruins, where there's real adventure. It's a little dangerous and she barely knew it at all, but hey, there's the thrill.

"How deep is the water level around here?" The mage inquired, following her deeper into the narrow tunnel.

"It varies," the swordswoman replied after a moment's pause. "There are areas where the water is ankle-high, then waist-high. The very deep ones are spanned over by bridges." She turned at her neck to face the mage, mildly curious. Her friend had been asking about water levels rather frequently. "Why's that?"

Azariel merely shrugged. "Precautions."

Her eyebrows drew up. Something felt not quite right. "You sure nothing's wrong?"

"Cath, I would've said no in the first place."

The swordswoman looked at her for a second before nodding uneasily. Prodding won't provide answers anyway, especially from someone like Azariel.

"If you say so..."

Nevertheless she made a mental note to avoid deep water without bridges, as it seems Azariel was hinting exactly that. After all, she had to take care of her Byalan first-timer of a friend.

To one unaccustomed in the cool, firelit gloom that is the underground Byalan Cave, the whole network of rock tunnels is one confusing labyrinth of water and strange sea creatures. But for someone like Cathaline Amarre, the place is as pleasant as the scenic grove it is above these subterranean levels. She is a regular visitor of Byalan, spending her time on the island when the academy training is over and her knight general of a father or her younger brother Calei wasn't demanding a mock sparring session.

It comes as a surprise to many that a sweet-faced young woman like Cathaline would follow Fordon Amarre's footsteps and is wholeheartedly earnest about it. With waist-length auburn hair, warm chocolate-brown eyes and an open, friendly disposition reminiscent of her deceased mother, they told her that she was more befitting to become a priestess like the latter had been, and let the boy Calei take on knighthood. But priesthood didn't appeal to her, and though her mild appearance contrasted heavily with the tough image of a swordswoman, she didn't mind. She wants to become a knight, and a knight she will be - to everyone who asked and doubted she made that clear. Cathaline Amarre might've inherited her mother's gentle face, but beneath it she has her father's steel-strong will.

Between sword-swinging practices, home rests and Byalan Island visits, the redhaired swordswoman squeezes a bit of time to relax with her best friend Azariel Savoir. While there was no person more different than her than the Juno-born mage and the circumstances in which they met was odd (the mage asked for directions as to where the Prontera Church is, having lost her way), there is a real, strong bond between them. When Cathaline becomes carried away with her emotions, it was Azariel who brings in the reality dose; when Azariel's sarcasm becomes all too prominent, Cathaline puts in the brakes. Often they simply talked while walking around Prontera or nearby Izlude, their topics ranging from the color of the sky to the current political and guild status in the kingdom.

While these visits were important to the brown-eyed girl, she felt that they were getting a little...dull. She was the adventuristic sort, unlike the laid-back mage, and she was eager for something more than leg exercise. With this in mind she suggested to Azariel that they take on Byalan Cave. After all, Azariel had never been there, having lived most of her life in Juno and Geffen. The mage consented after some convincing talk. Cathaline almost went skipping towards the harbor. It had been weeks ever since her last Byalan visit. And now, she has her best friend along. She had to smile at that. It's infinitely better than traipsing alone!

"Cath, are you sure we will make it to the other side?"

Azariel doubtfully looked at the bridge - a collection of wooden planks bound together by ropes - and particularly eyed the middle part, which sagged so much it was submerged in the water.

"This bridge does not look sturdy enough for use."

Cathaline gave a careless chuckle at her friend's qualms. The girl is just so cautious - and maybe too much, even for a first timer. "Don't worry. It's stable despite how it looks."

She casually stepped on the first plank. The whole bridge swayed and the wood creaked ominously. The swordswoman inwardly sighed. Azariel does have a point. But there's no other way to go beyond but to cross the bridge. Besides, it has a small thrill attached.

"See? Nothing happened. Come on!"

The mage's unease only increased. "I have a very bad feeling about this."

"It's okay, Aza. Even if you fall, the water's only seven feet at most. Well, I think..."

Her eyes widened for a split-second. "Pardon...seven feet?"

Cathaline had walked halfway through the bridge. She was oblivious to the water reaching inches above her calves and the creaking, grating sound produced by her extra weight on the fragile wood.

"It's not deep. Come on!"

Azariel looked torn between staying to her spot and crossing, but the latter won. She tentatively walked towards her companion, holding the ropes so tightly her knuckles turned white and eyeing the water so warily as though it could rise up and strike.

Cathaline was inwardly puzzled as she looked on. Why is Azariel so...wary of everything? It was unusual-

The bridge lurched, and a great creaking sound filled their ears. The swordswoman grabbed the ropes for support, while the mage almost fell. The water went up to Cathaline's knees.

"What's that?" She cried out, looking around.

Azariel took a step back and pointed behind Cathaline. "Behind you!"

She turned around, reddish-brown locks whipping behind her. A great mob of slimy, ruddy mermaids was advancing towards them, crawling on their bellies and their hair twisting like tentacles. Obeaunes - and there were _hordes _of them. She almost couldn't see the ground with their sheer number. She unsheathed her two-handed sword, feeling the thrill well up inside her. Half of her mind supposed that she should be feeling fear, but there was none of it. You don't get this many at the upper levels! And obeaunes too!

Bring it on!

"Aza, stay back!"

Hold your breath.

The mage quietly sighed.

_Cath, I'm sure we'll be holding our breath forever if we do not get out of this mess!_

Azariel summoned lightning bolt after lightning bolt, carefully aiming at the obeaunes on the other island. For caution's sake she retreated back to terra firma, relieved to be out of water's reach, yet it made aiming more difficult due to the distance. The ones on the half-submerged bridge were nearer, but she might electrocute Cathaline.

While casting she made sneak glances to her friend, and was not surprised at all at the eager expression on her face. Cathaline always liked fighting, if not a little messily though. She, on the other hand, would only use her magic if pushed to a corner.

At first she was at a shock with the sheer number of mermaids, but getting back on her senses she regained the presence of mind to help Cathaline out. It would've been easier to summon a thunderstorm and fry every fish-maiden to a delicious crisp, and she dearly wanted so, but it could be fatal for the swordswoman. In theory she could control the way the lightning strikes so as not to hit Cathaline, but of course she wouldn't want to try that out right now.

_So this is what 'overpopulation of hostile creatures' Izlude Tourism Board is talking about. Lovely sight._

If only Cathaline could hear her, it would make things much, much easier.

"Cath, get back on land!"

Charming. Good luck on getting heard. Besides the swordswoman's immersion in her work and the gasping, gurgling noises the fish-women were making, there was this scratchy, groaning sound becoming ever louder.

The mage's eyes narrowed. Just what exactly is that sound?

For her part, Cathaline was having a good time. At least there's practical application of what she had learnt in Izlude. And it wasn't on hydras too. They hurt a bit more, with their sharp hair-tentacles, yes, but it was part of the package. She made a mental note not to let any obeaune get past her, lest it attacks Azariel. The mage had been helping her by frying the incoming mermaids, but everybody knows that mages can't stand anything more than an old one-two. She hardly moved from her spot at all, and around her a reddish cloud swirled in the water. Severed hair locks and limbs floated around her.

"Cath! Get back here, now!"

She glanced back at the mage. She was standing several feet from her, practically on land, and the residues of magic swirled around her. "I can't! They'll follow me and attack you!"

There was genuine worry in Azariel's voice now. "Never mind about that! Just get back here!"

Cathaline failed to take notice. The mermaid numbers were growing in spite of their efforts. Her ears were filled with sharp whipping sounds and gargling, waterlogged sounds from the obeaune throats. She was beginning to feel a little anxious. Her arms were beginning to ache, and her wounds stung...

She didn't notice the water slowly rising above her knees and the grating, creaking sound growing louder - the same sounds that were causing alarm in the gray-eyed mage.

"Cathaline! Get back-"

There was a huge splash, and the whole bridge collapsed. The next thing the swordswoman knew she was underwater, the cold rush almost freezing her limbs, and bubbles were hurrying above her. Water gurgled around her, endlessly pressing and flowing and whispering. The difference in gravity made her struggle; realization drove her to panic. Then, against the dim, eerie light from the dry world, a wall of obeaunes formed around her. Before she could raise her sword half a dozen pair of hands held her arms in a death-grip.

Her mouth opened to gasp; only a trail of bubbles floated upward. Brown eyes widened in distress as dozens of obeaune faces twisted into a leering expression.

_Goddamnit...!_

A/N: Whee, TEN versions for the second chapter. And save for the last part, this chapter is a hash of those versions with a few modifications. Talk about long too. And I can't wait for the story to push on, so I updated rather fast. Reviews will be much, much welcome :) Thankies, people!


	3. Other Residents

"Hold Your Breath"

by Aizhen Aschenhimmel

Disclaimer: Rich's poring says: "Chapter 1!"

Chapter 3: Other Residents

Andraley Brielle kept his eyes peeled for a certain monster all the while he was hacking the tentacles off a marse. Damn it, these squishy squids don't really provide much of a challenge. Just a bit of hot whackin' and bam, they'd roll over and die. And the cornutus things are annoying - you have to crack their shells first. Then those obeaunes. He had to groan at that. They are practically endless! He must've at least chopped fifty of them! He's looking forward in confronting merman, but no luck so far.

He looked at his axe and had to wrinkle his nose. Geez, the blade's practically coated with fish grease. He guessed it's going to take all night to clean it up.

The dark-haired blacksmith straightened up as he moodily kicked away the remains of the squid. He was tall, his lean body visibly muscular beneath the white shirt and his skin tanned by the Moroccan sun. Dark green hair crept down to his nape, their edges irregular and in spite of his regular adventures, always kept in a pristine combed state. Jet black eyes twinkled in the torchlight, although currently they seem to possess less sparkle than normal.

Really, this _is _boring. So, so boring. And to think that below them were the ruins of Byalan, where there is some real kick-ass action! A measure of thrill went up in him. His older bro Astre went there once, and he said there were lots and lots of monsters among the ruins. Just how cool is that! He longed to slice and dice swordfishes, marcs and lots and lots of mermen. It was the part he really looked out for, since this was his first Byalan visit. The Pyramids had become rather dull for him so he decided to give other places a try.

Then his jet-colored eyes fell once again on the dead marse. His spirits fell. But look, here I am in this stupid place, dealing with stupid monsters! The best I can get are cartloads of mermaids! At least there is merman...but where is that stupid scaly fish?

He turned to his companion, who was wading in the water with his back turned at him. He was idly slashing the surface with a claymore sword. Well, he looked rather bored in what he was doing, but at every stroke monster limbs or innards flew around. Lots of them, actually. The water around him had been colored a deep blood red. Andraley felt a little queasy upon seeing it. At least he isn't that...bloody. He shook his head. That sounded really weak. Hey, Azrael wasn't the Crimson Devil for nothing.

"Azrael, aren't you bored with this?"

Azrael Darkhaven raised his head at the address. He was a couple of inches shorter than Andraley, with plate armor a tone darker than most and made his stark red cape stand out all the more. Bright red hair stood up in veritable spikes, with a few strands drooping at the sides of his face, and contrasted heavily with his fair skin. Struck with light, it almost glowed like real fire and was an attention-grabber. But what intrigued - and imparted fear - with most people, including Andraley himself, was the pair of brilliant red eyes. Against the backdrop of his pale, blank face, those eyes looked sinister.

The red-haired lord knight looked at him. In the darkness his crimson eyes seemed to glow. Andraley had to admit, those eyes took some time in getting used to. It was the other reason his companion was called the Crimson Devil. "Not really."

The blacksmith exhaled irritably. He was willing to bet that moss will be growing on him sooner or later. "Azzie! Can't we go to the ruins instead? This place is killing me."

Azrael sheathed his sword and walked back to land. His ease in climbing up the slippery rocks indicated familiarity with the place. Andraley envied him in that matter. He had slipped more times than he could count.

"You are not ready for the ruins yet," the lord knight said in his soft and serene monotone. Though Andraley was taller, the cool yet imposing aura of Azrael was more than enough to make up for the height deficit. "It is much more dangerous, as there are more monsters. They also tend to form mobs. You are not ready for mobs yet." When the blacksmith gave him a sullen look, he added, "It's not because that you're with me I will always have to save your ass."

The blacksmith gave a sulky grunt - not because he was resentful, but because what the redhead had said was practically true. Though he liked them to come in numbers, he does tend to have problems when the monsters get too many. And even though his father, the Moroccan Governor Avald Brielle, entrusted him to the care of the lord knight (for reasons still unknown), he couldn't just rely on him forever. But then, if anybody else said it, he'd scoff. But since it was Azrael, he allowed himself to be an obedient little boy. After all, he has a point. Or more exactly, he is correct.

But that doesn't change the fact that this waterlogged place sucks like hell.

"Yeah, yeah," he answered sullenly, perching the shaft of his trusty two-handed axe upon his shoulder. "I get the idea."

"Good." And with that he turned away and apparently indulged himself in scanning their surroundings.

The dark-haired young man had to roll his eyes at that. Geez, he makes me look like some kid. It's not as if he's that old. We're of the same age!

"Can't we just go to Glastheim instead?"

"No."

"Lightalzen's Somatology Lab? Heard the others are in there."

"No."

"Alright, Kokomo Beach."

"No."

If he were several years younger, he would've blown a raspberry. But then, he still did, no matter how childish it looked. He still doesn't know why his father chose Azrael to be his companion (or most of the time, guardian) other than the fact he knew Byalan really well, but it seems that the governor had other solid basis.

"Geez Azzie, whatever happened to your sense of adventure? You sure think like my grandpa. Just how old are you?"

Without facing him the lord knight replied rather nonchalantly, "I'm older than your grandpa."

Andraley made another eye-roll. That's an Azrael Darkhaven joke for you. "Sure Azzie. You're immortal."

"I see. So Avald told you."

Ah Valkyrie. The man's sense of humor is beyond weird. The dark-eyed young man thought of searching for merman instead. That'll make him feel better, and maybe take his mind off Azrael's abnormal jokes.

Big fish, big fish, big fish...the only things he could see are obeaunes. Obeaunes and more obeaunes. He frowned. Maybe there are too many obeaunes, especially in that island. If memory serves him right, there's supposed to be a bridge there. Maybe it collapsed or something. They're not rare. Izlude Tourism Board hasn't exactly kept up with the island's infrastructure.

Wait a minute, there's a...there's a girl in that place. His frown deepened. Seems to be a mage, and...She's facing those stupid mermaids alone. Why she's not using magic? Silenced, yeah, that's it. He often got silenced from those stupid obeaunes, thanks to their Lex Aeterna. And that's just bad. Then, inspecting the scene more clearly, his mouth formed an excited grin. If Azrael was watching him he would've recognized that smile immediately.

"Azzie, let's go!"

A/N: Thanks to Tellie and Mina :) This was supposed to be longer, then it became really, really long. So the other part became Chapter 4. And Chapter 4 became very long, and so did the fifth and the sixth. We're getting somewhere, I hope. Ah, length. Anyways, did I get Azrael and Andraley right? Azrael's supposed to be cold and Andraley kind of childish and reckless. Reviews, please - they'll be of much help. Thanks people:)


End file.
